


Long-Distance Valentine

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set February 13, 2010; Romance is not dead. (sequel toForever You and I)





	Long-Distance Valentine

Everybody was smiling when she boarded the plane. They tried to hide it, to tone it down upon noticing her, but she had seen it. Something was up, and it involved her.

She hated surprises as they should know. The last two days had proved that for her again. Come to think of it, she didn’t really want to be there to begin with, would have preferred to remain at her husband’s bedside. But she had professional obligations, and it was bad enough she had inconvenienced a lot of people by pushing the trip back by one day.

As her husband had been well enough to kick her out, she had reluctantly left. He knew the importance and demands of the job, knew that the world didn’t stop turning in the face of a private tragedy. So he had told her to talk to the doctors, kissed her goodbye and said he loved her and would wait for her at home.

The assurances of the doctors had eased her mind a bit, enough to leave, but she wouldn’t relax until she would be close enough to him again to hold his hand, see him breathe and feel his warmth.

Routinely opening the door to her private cabin while still talking to an aide, she stopped dead in her tracks when she turned around to enter the small room.

There were vases with red roses on almost every surface and a single rose lying on top of an envelope in the middle of the desk.

That would explain the smiles of the staff.

She shook her head, tried to swallow the tears that welled up in her eyes. Damn that man!

She stepped further into the cabin, absent-mindedly close the door behind herself. She needed a moment or two to collect herself.

Dropping her bag onto the floor, she sat down at the desk, turning the chair to take it all in.

His romantic streak wasn’t a secret – at least not to her – but he managed to surprise her time and again.

Tenderly, she picked up the long-stemmed rose covering the envelope which had her name written on it in his handwriting. Did she even want to know how he had pulled that off?

After smelling the rose, she carefully put it aside and reached for the note.

 

_My Darling,_

_I’m sorry we have to spend tomorrow apart._  
_But I’m even sorrier to have caused you heartache and worry._  
_I promise to take care of your heart if you look after mine. (Don’t forget to eat and rest!)_  
_Hurry home when you can. I’ll be waiting for you._  
_Know that I miss you and count the hours until I’ll see you again._  
_There is a rose for every hour we are apart._

_I kiss you, my love._  
_Your (not so secret) Valentine_

 

Her eyes filled with tears again.

How dare he do that to her? Turn her into an emotional, mushy mess.

The last few days had left her raw and vulnerable. Therefore, it didn’t take much for her to be overwhelmed by emotions, didn’t need a lot to break through her normally strong barriers.

His gesture was equally humble and grand. No expensive jewelry, just flowers. But thanks to the flourish of it all, there wasn’t anything “just” about them.

She was torn between wanting to strangle and wanting to kiss him. Unfortunately, neither was possible right now as they were currently separated by about 300 miles, with the distance growing a lot before it would decrease again.

Brushing the tears away, she fished her phone out of the bag and dialed his number.

He picked up after the third ring. “Hello, my love.”

“Hello, honey.”

“Is everything alright?” He asked, obviously having picked up on the emotions lacing her voice.

“No, it’s not, and it’s your fault.” Before he could ask for specifics or apologize, she continued. “You’re spoiling me.”

“I don’t see how that’s a bad thing. You deserve being spoiled.”

“But it makes me miss you even more.”

“Oh darling.” His desire to hug her tightly was evident in his tone.

“See, that’s exactly what I mean.”

He chuckled, and she couldn’t help join in.

“You’ll be too busy to miss me, darling,” he assured her.

“I always find time to miss you. Especially after receiving such a wonderful Valentine. Thank you for the flowers, honey. They are beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Smiling, she shook her head. “There you go again. Spoiling me with compliments.”

“Just speaking the truth.”

“If the staff could hear you…”

“Hm?”

“All women of the staff are swooning and smiling at your stunt. Be prepared to have your name cursed by a few boyfriends, fiancés and husbands. You set the bar pretty high.”

“Should I apologize?” he asked, clearly amused.

“Oh, no. I think some regained their belief that romance can survive even in a long relationship.”

“In that case, I should do this more often.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“You don’t like the romance?”

“You know I love it, but I hate the attention it draws.”

“I shall be more discrete in the future then.”

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too,” he echoed the sentiment. Hearing the noises that indicated the start was imminent, he knew they had to end the call. “Have a good flight. Call me later?”

“Will do,” she promised. “Take care of yourself for me.”

“If you do the same for me.”

“I promise. Love you, honey.”

“Love you, too.”

Smiling, she hung up and leaned back in the chair. She picked up the rose from the desk again, swirling it between her fingers.

Even hundreds of miles away, he was good for her soul, could cheer her up easily. She didn’t know what she would do without him in her life, and hoped she would never have to find out.

She cut that line of thought off before it went any further, though. Dwelling on might-bes wouldn’t do her any good. Not to mention that it was a waste of time.

Speaking of time, she should greet the rest of the passengers before digging her way through The Book.

After a short glance into her pocket mirror to check the damage done to her make-up by the tears, she concentrated on her love for her husband and went to face the staff and reporters with a smile.

The End.


End file.
